I'll Be Waiting
by Invader Designia
Summary: Lelouch...You really where an elaborate strategist...All the way to the end..' Spoilers for those who haven't seen the ending! Just a little one-shot I wrote suddenly with no warning at all! KallenxLelouch
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was in the middle of typing the next story for Knight Of Four when I suddenly came up with this. Don't blame me, blame inspiration! **

**Anyway, it's just a short little fanfic about Kallen and Lulu! I never really liked Kalulu much. But now I have a sudden inspiration to write it! Funny how the plot bunnies surprise you! **

**Enjoy!**

-/-

Kallen stared blankly at the sky. She thought she could almost see Lelouch's face in them...rimed by twinkling stars that lit up the dark summer night.

She never thought Lelouch would have planned something like..like _that._ She never in her wildest dreams envisioned him locking her away with looks of disgust. Of conquering the world and molding it into a planet ruled by a tyrant. Never had she ever, ever though she would witness a sword plunge through his chest.....See his body coated with blood as she just hung there, frozen by shock and despair as she realized what was going on. She'd never.....

A tear slid down Kallen's cheek. _'Lelouch...You really where an elaborate strategist...All the way to the end..'_

She slid her pale hand along the railing of the balcony. It was only very late she was able to do anything not relate to politics and that stuff. Even though the world was much better off now, they still had plenty problems to contend with. And Kallen was stuck right in the middle of it.

She sighed and turned towards the door back into her room. It was very fancy, gold adorned the walls and decorated practically everything. Yet Kallen was very unsatisfied with it. No matter what she did it seemed wrong. Only one place felt at all like home...

'_No..I-I can't think like that. He's dead. It done and over with. But..why can't I get over him?' _she questioned herself.

She sighed again and plopped down on her bed. For a few moments she was mesmerized by the picture on her billboard. In particular the ones with Lelouch in them, smiling. When he was happy, or at least pretending to be so. Before he...

Kallen gave up and began to cry. Tears streamed nonstop down her face. She grabbed a lacy pillow and stuffed her face into it.

Then she felt warm, comforting arms embrace her. At first she was surprised, but accepted the touch and sank into the welcome arms.

"Am I really that important to you?"

Kallen's eyes widened. It couldn't be...Lelouch? It had to be him.

"L-Lelouch?" Kallen dared say his name, hoping it wasn't her imagination.

"It's me...Kallen." he pronounced her name with warmth and kindness.

Kallen's blue eyes met vibrant amethyst ones, "Could it really be.....?"

"It's me." Lelouch's soft voice answered, "I want you to be strong, okay? I'm counting on you, remember? Make sure the peace I created lasts a but longer. I'll be waiting." and with that he began to fade.

"No! Lelouch!" Kallen screamed after him.

"I'm counting on you....." he disappeared.

Kallen bolted upright in bed.

'_So...it had been a dream..'_

She hugged a pillow, " I will, Lelouch. I'll continue....For you.."

-/-

"That was a little cruel." a certain green haired witch said, looking around at the interior of the church.

Lelouch smiled, "It was for her own good. I don't want her to kill herself. And, besides, I can't have my peace breaking to swiftly."

"You could have just_ not_ died." C.C. answered.

Lelouch smirked, the Geass sign showing clearly own his collar bone.

"Immortality does have it's advantages."

**A/N: And there you go! I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

I am officially going to continue this story into a full fledged fanfic (don't expect regular updates, though. I have two other stories I have to write, too:), but at the moment my teachers are bombarding my with homework. This is the first time in a MONTH I've even LOOKED at the computer. I don;t expect this homework flow to stop until I reveal them for the mythical gorgons they are-I mean until the ISATS are over and done with in April. I might have an opportunity to write before that, but it is highly unlikely. I am very sorry for this inconvenience, and hope you'll bare with me until I can write again.

:)


End file.
